


Shade's Writober 2019

by Lord_Berkut



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Frontier, Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Beyond the Grave, Fishing, Inktober 2019, Memories, Taxidermy, Twin Byleths, koji has a husky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-11-28 00:57:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Berkut/pseuds/Lord_Berkut
Summary: I write prompts instead of inking them since I am shit at drawing. Might do this for the previous years since I have a lot of ideasFE: 1,3,4,7Digimon: 2, 5, 6, 7





	1. Ring

_Ring around the Rosey_

It was an endless cycle, no matter how many times the twins reset for her, she just couldn't get the golden ending that the three of them wanted. Just when it was so close within their grasp, someone always **had** to die, just not the one person that they wanted to.

_Ashe's full of Poseys_

Of course it had to be the sweet ones. It **always had** to be the sweet ones. Just to break them even more

_Corpses, Corpses we all fall down_

Their fate would soon follow the blunet archer's.... to fall down.


	2. Mindless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I just wanted to write for my oc Aris

He didn't know why he was bound to such an animal. How this man was so obsessed with him... 

His death wasn't peaceful at all, died just to protect the one ray of hope in his life, but now to watch his own body be taken from it's "final resting place" for some madman's home disturbed his spirit, not as bad as his brother's spiral into the chains that once bound him in this mortal plane. Watching this sick fuck essentially taxidermy his corpse into a mindless doll just hurt. How would his family feel? Both the spirit's and this sicko's? Or is he so deluded in his fantasy with all these dolls around him that everyone left him, being so unaware of it, or was this just his way to cope and he took it to an unhealthy manner?

All he knew was Ryo wasn't going to be happy if he ever decided to show his ass back in this town again....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized this could've been Felix/Dimitri at the beginning but fuck.


	3. Bait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the item descriptions in 3 Houses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Let's write heroes angst
> 
> Also me: Nah, pining Linhardt.

The clear ponds, the purring cats, the quiet sky...

Linhardt could get used to fishing at night, especially when no one was around (why Alois shouts during fishing, he doesn't know), except maybe Flayn, but she always inhabited the pond for some fish whenever someone got the rods out. He wasn't sure why the girl liked fish so much, but she did.

It was a nice break from all the chaos of the monastery, especially the nights when his insomnia kept him up too long. 

Yeah, moon fishing was nice, just as long as he could keep doing it, because something in his spine told him war was going to break out. But now, it was time to enjoy the little things in life.

The little things also included Blythe sitting next to him and fishing as well.


	4. Freeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little look at Felicia and Fjorm
> 
> feat my crackship for Felicia

The order has certainly changed since Felicia joined when it was under 50 members. Never would she expect that there was other's like her and Flora that could handle the cold.

The Nifl siblings crashed that barrier like it was a poorly built ice wall. 

The two worked well together, able to take on the cold weather foes better than much of the order due to their coldbloodedness allowing for faster movements. Of course off the battlefield, they were anything but cold blooded. As one undead genius puts it "Felicia melted the cold dead heart I never thought I had left. If anyone were to harm her, I'd kill everyone in this room and then use their souls to pay off my credit card debt." 

Yeah, these two made the order the perfect cup of coco after a snow day, the one with the best marshmallows and whipped cream with crushed candy canes.


	5. Build

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actually I had no idea where the fuck I was going with this one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This had to be the hardest one so far

There are some things he never got to say

Mainly "I'm sorry."

Words that could've rebuilt connections and bonds

But it all ended too soon

"Samu... Please don't go..."


	6. Husky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why Lobomon just felt so natural to him

All his life, Koji always had a version of man's best friend by his side. He never remembered the first one, too old to make an impact on him.

When he was two, he was met with Okami who quickly became his best friend.

She was climbing up in years but that didn't stop him from smothering her in affection like the good girl she was.

That's why his spirit evolution to Lobomon and KendoGarurumon felt so natural to him. He was only extending himself. They had become part of him so he was saying thank you.

"Thanks for being there Okami, now I'm using this to protect you."


End file.
